


贺天的人鱼饲养指南

by sennosakura



Series: 人鱼PWP短篇系列 [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: ※《在贺天捡到一条人鱼之后……》的后续※孕期play，道具play，口交，腿交，大肚骑乘※没有节操，不谈三观，车门被我焊死了！





	贺天的人鱼饲养指南

——

 

贺天给红头发的人鱼起了个人类的名字，莫关山。

人鱼不满“小红毛”的称呼，操着奇怪的音调告诉了贺天自己的名字，贺天半天就听出一个类似“莫”的音节，便将这个字做了姓氏，至于关山，则是取自少时读过的诗里面的句子“万里赴戎机，关山度若飞”。

莫关山懵懵懂懂，睁着一双珊瑚色的清澈眼睛看他。

“花木兰不远万里奔赴战场，我则是翻山越岭只为得一人心，多契合。”

他凑在怀中人的颈边，半调戏半认真地说情话。

 

贺天动用了贺家的背景，给莫关山伪造了一套人类的身份，连几点几分出生在哪个医院几号产房都安排得明明白白，如果不是莫关山不适应飞机上的颠簸，都想干脆把人带到美国领证了。贺天喜欢这种完全掌控的感觉，尤其是对莫关山。

两人坐贺家的飞机回了国，莫关山被安置进贺天位于郊区的一栋庄园里。

 

造一个足球场那么大的玻璃鱼缸少说也要个把月，只好先委屈莫关山在泳池里凑合一段时间。贺天谴人在泳池上方搭了棚子，用以遮风挡雨。

莫关山看上去挺喜欢这个泳池，也没有太想家的样子，贺天意外之余也稍稍放下了心，却不知道真相是莫关山早就被族群驱逐了，因为他的父亲犯了重罪——只有莫关山清楚那是诬陷，然而没人会听罪犯的儿子替罪犯辩护。

 

贺家在京城是能一手遮天的家族，贺天还有个大哥，对这个小很多岁的弟弟非常溺爱，这让贺天能够在一定程度上自由地支配自己的时间。

每天忙完了工作，贺天就去泳池把莫关山哄出来，然后教他学人类的语言，给他讲人类世界的事。

莫关山最先学会的是贺天的名字。

贺天耐着性子纠正人鱼那奇怪的发音，人鱼也倔得很，一定要讲对了不可，板着脸皱着眉头，一遍遍练习。

“河……甜？”

“贺——天。”

“贺！……天？”

“对。我们小莫仔真聪明~给你奖励~”

“唔唔、唔唔唔……”

莫关山被贺天圈进怀里亲了个满脸通红。

 

回京后，贺天最先联系的是展正希。他需要一个医生到庄园来给莫关山检查身体。

展正希是贺天学生时代的好友，后来考上了医学院，又在贺天的建议下加入了贺家的医师团队。

莫关山不喜欢见生人，大概是之前救援队给他留下的心理阴影，贺天连哄带骗才让他同意和展正希见一面，看诊的时候莫关山总是拿眼神瞟贺天的方向，跟害怕看医生的小孩子似的，贺天站在一旁觉得有趣极了。

 

“很健康。没什么问题，就是腿部肌肉有些缺乏锻炼，是遇到过事故吗？”

“没有，这个事儿吧，一言难尽。”

“贺天，我无意探寻隐私，只是尽我作为医生的责任。”

展正希平静地看着贺天，他能看出贺天对这个红发青年的重视。

贺天去摸口袋里的烟，又想到什么似的，没把烟拿出来。

“小莫仔，我抱你去浴室待会儿。”

贺天唤了声莫关山，把人从床上提起来，示意展正希也跟着去。

 

“我操……”

温和有礼如展正希也忍不住骂了句脏话。

那红发青年的双腿，在水里化作了一条长长的鱼尾。

“他是人鱼。我在海岛捡到的。”

贺天把惊呆了的展正希拉走，说了实话。他信任展正希，交往这么多年来能留在贺天朋友圈最内侧的位置，自然是有道理的。展正希背景干净，为人正直，口风紧，待人处事也稳重，断不会把这种事情往外说。

“那你就这么藏他一辈子？藏得住吗？”

要是被外人发现，捅到贺老爷子那儿，最糟的结果是被抓进研究所解剖，那可就……

“他很聪明，我教他说话他都学得会，他……和我们没什么不同。”

见贺天心意已决，展正希也不再多说。

“行吧。你多注意。”

 

临走的时候展正希欲言又止地看了眼浴室的方向，压低了声音对贺天说：

“还有件事。”

“怎了？”

展正希支支吾吾憋了半天，憋出一句：

“一周后带他做一次产前检查吧。”

说完逃也是的告辞了。

产检……自己要当爸爸了？

从窗户望着展正希的车子逐渐驶离视线，贺天摸着下巴若有所思。

 

从医院拿了检查报告，莫关山在庄园的地位一下子跃居一位。

每天早上都有一辆特殊的冷藏车往庄园跑，一箱一箱都是空运来的新鲜肉类和海产品；贺天请来米其林三星厨师负责饮食，还有专门的营养师；游泳池的水被换成最接近莫关山生活海域的PH值，还安装了全天候水温调节监测系统。

整座庄园的佣人都围着一条鱼转，生怕一个伺候不到位惹怒了小少爷，被丢进护城河里喂鲨鱼。

最让这些人崩溃的是，莫关山的脾气一点都不好，时不时地用鱼尾掀人一脸水，一有人接近就从水里钻出来亮出一口尖牙还挥爪子。

最近还突发奇想要学走路。

“你不是不喜欢人类的脚吗？”

“我不想总被你抱着走！”

“我还挺喜欢的。”

贺天的脖子上收获了一枚牙印。

 

贺天不想让莫关山学走路。以他变态的占有欲和控制欲来说，现在莫关山哪儿也去不了，上了岸也只能窝在自己怀里的状态简直好得不能再好了。

这天贺天正在开会，私人手机突然震了起来。

“贺少爷，莫少爷非闹着要上岸……”

这些日子，莫关山在人类语上突飞猛进，对话起来流畅得和正常人类没什么两样。

“看住他，我一小时后回去。”

贺天转头就跟助理说：

“接下来交给你了，把会议记录发到我手机上。”

董事会一众人就这么眼睁睁看着贺天拉开椅子扬长而去，半晌都回不过神。

 

 

贺天回到家外衣都没来得及脱，直奔游泳池找他心尖儿上的小人鱼。

“宝贝儿？”

莫关山此刻正半卧在躺椅上优哉游哉地看着平板，四个佣人远远地站着，见了贺天跟见了救世主一样。

贺天哭笑不得地遣散了那些人，蹲下身来揉了揉莫关山的发顶。

“怎么了？”

“我要学走路。”

莫关山一巴掌拍开贺天的手，语气不虞。

“看你表现。表现好了就答应你。”

贺天叹了口气，把发脾气的小人鱼抱回了屋。

 

医生说怀孕前三个月不能行房事，贺天就使了各种手段让莫关山用别的方式“补偿”他，比如说口交。

莫关山浑身赤裸地跪在厚厚的獭兔毛地毯上，屁股里插着一只嗡嗡作响的电动按摩棒，正对着贺天的胯下。

贺天就这么看着自己的裤链被解开，释放出尺寸惊人的紫红色肉棒。

“好好舔。”

贺天故意用自己勃起的肉柱去戳莫关山的脸颊，那股充满了雄性荷尔蒙的腥臊味刺激得莫关山小腹一热，插着玩具的雌穴里涌出一股透明的粘液，弄湿了身下的兔毛。

莫关山犹豫了一下，张开嘴，用舌尖细细地从根部舔舐而上，那认真的样子像是再品尝什么美味，手上动作也不停，轻轻揉弄着下方的精囊和会阴，再扶住粗长的性器撸动。

在贺天的调教下，莫关山已经学会了怎么收起牙齿，用唇舌去伺候那根大肉棒。

“嗯……唔嗯……”

莫关山的嘴被撑得酸麻，只能发出吸吮的声音。小穴内早被假阳具捣得熟透，水流不止，腰窝酸软，一波一波的快感如同电流冲击着尾椎直达大脑皮层，他险些要跪不住，腿间的性器高高地翘着，是彻底动情的证明。

“含进去，含深一点儿。”

贺天摸着莫关山的后脑，性器在窄小的喉咙眼来来回回，示意莫关山给他做深喉。短短的发茬并不如当初想象的那样扎手，反而很柔软，像莫关山一样，看着浑身是刺，稍微欺负一下就乖巧听话得不行，纯情的样子更教人想要蹂躏，让他在掌心被染上淫荡放浪的颜色。

莫关山努力放松嘴巴，艰难地全都吃了进去，吊着红艳艳的眼角去看贺天，看到贺天很舒服的样子，受了鼓励一般收缩起喉咙眼。

“宝贝儿你真是要我的命……”

贺天没想到这小人鱼会来这一出，本就箭在弦上，直接就被吸得射了出来。

“咳！咳咳咳、”

猝不及防嗓子里灌进了精液，莫关山呛得直咳，眼泪也止不住地往下淌。

贺天心疼坏了，忙把人捞起来到床上坐着，又是拍背顺气，又是亲耳鬓轻哄：

“宝贝儿没事儿吧？难受就吐出来。”

莫关山咳完条件反射地一个吞咽，楞了一下，后知后觉反应过来，羞窘得不行，把头往贺天胸口一埋，怎么哄都不说话了。

“害羞了？”

贺天笑着把怀里人的脸抬起来，吻了吻那两片唇。

“这么容易脸红。”

自家小人鱼脸皮薄，贺老流氓脸皮可厚。即便不能插进那条小肉缝里，还有的是办法把他操哭。

 

“宝贝儿，今天咱们玩点儿不一样的。”

贺天说着就把人侧放在床上，从后面环上去，硬邦邦的肉棒捅进那大白腿之间。

莫关山的腿根处肌肤细腻，屁股弹性也好，用来腿交再合适不过。

“不能进去！”

莫关山知道这人是又发情了，不乐意地挣扎。医生说不能做那种事，不然会伤到宝宝。

“我不进去，听话。”

贺天握住莫关山的两条胳膊，不让他继续乱动。

“想象着你的腿现在是一条鱼尾，把它们并拢……”

贺天舔着莫关山的耳后，一点点教他怎么夹紧双腿。

“对……再紧一点儿。”

莫关山的配合取悦了贺天，得到了好几个吻作为奖励。

贺天操着莫关山的大腿根，把那儿磨得红肿一片，还恶意地拿龟头去蹭那条小肉缝。

穴内挨着按摩棒的操，腿根又夹着贺天的那东西，爽得直哭。

贺天把按摩棒的档位调到最高，两手抓揉着莫关山在孕期变得肉乎乎的胸脯，下边儿的动作也丝毫没有怠慢，整根肉棒上都满是莫关山那小穴里流出来的淫水。

“不……不要了……”

莫关山被操的受不住了，那根按摩棒震得他发麻，穴肉都没了力气。

“哈啊——”

莫关山抠着贺天的手臂，整个人向后完成一张弓贴到贺天胸前，哭着泄了精。

贺天感到肉棒上一阵暖流，伸手去摸，全是喷出来的爱液。

“宝贝儿，你潮吹了。”

莫关山还处在意识的空白期，手搭在贺天小臂上，两腿也再夹不住东西。

“……贺天。”

“怎么了宝贝儿？哪儿不舒服吗？”

“把那个……拿……拿出去。”

莫关山真想把这个混蛋拖进水底撕碎，叫他再也耍不了流氓。

 

后来贺天同意了莫关山学走路的要求。

最开始，莫关山老是磕着碰着，贺天心疼，立刻让佣人在各个角落都铺上厚厚的羊毛地毯，再把边边角角的地方都用海绵裹住，以免莫关山那细皮嫩肉的身子受伤。

“我不在家的时候找两个人陪你练，好不好？”

贺天跟莫关山商量。他实在不放心这小人鱼乱跑，觉得还是得派人看着才能放心。

“我讨厌别人。他们都把我当怪物。”

莫关山不喜欢被人看着，以前被他甩了一脸水的家伙就是用那种很恶心的眼神看他。

“他们不敢。”

贺天这句话既是安慰又是保证，搂着莫关山亲了好一阵儿，又说了好些没脸没皮的情话。莫关山很喜欢接吻，被吻的时候总是不自觉地往他身上靠，那种全身心依赖的状态是贺天最喜欢的。

贺天没再提找陪练的事儿，转而在庄园各处都装了监视器，好时刻注意莫关山的一举一动。

 

怀孕二十周后，莫关山的腹部已经是高高隆起的一个半球形，身材走了样不说，行动也大大受限，这些恼人的变化让他闷闷不乐。

幸好人鱼体质特殊，没有什么特别严重的孕期反应，反而吃的比以前还多，一天要消耗将近三公斤的肉类和海产品，唯一的问题是他死活不肯吃蔬菜水果。

“你可以给他榨蔬果汁，保留了营养还很方便进食。”

展正希在电话里向贺天提议。

 

当晚莫关山被贺天抱在腿上亲热，那根硬铁在身体里慢慢地磨，挠痒痒似的总是够不到极乐的点，逼得他主动扭起腰，摇头呻吟：

“快点……动快点……”

“怎么动快点？想老公怎么做？说清楚~”

莫关山又羞又恼，小声说了几句讨好的话，已经是极限了。

知道自家媳妇儿脸皮儿薄，贺天起了玩心，非要逼出几句来，干脆不动了，就那么插着。莫关山怀孕后本就性欲旺盛，哪里经得住这样的冷落，小穴里瘙痒得紧，也顾不上面子了。

“老公操我……呃啊——”

“乖~”

贺天听到了想听的，抬腰就狠狠地操进莫关山的身体深处。

“用力、用力啊啊——”

“宝贝儿里面好紧，老公给你松松，不然生孩子会很痛~”

骑乘的体位让贺天的大鸡巴能操到莫关山最敏感的花心，那柔嫩的花心亲着贺天的龟头顶端，泌出的淫水全浇在上头，穴肉不规则地套弄挤压着柱身，抽出的时候还贪吃地挽留。

被操开了的莫关山叫声一阵比一阵高亢，直酥到贺天的骨子里，恨不得死在这人身上。

 

忍过头三个月后贺天就对做那档子事儿上了瘾，何况肤白貌美的小人鱼大着肚子哪儿哪儿都圆润软糯的样子清纯又淫荡，说不出的娇媚，原本薄薄的一层胸肌如今变成了两团不大不小的乳房，摸起来像上等的羊脂玉，还带着微不可闻的奶香。

“宝贝儿，什么时候下奶啊。老公想喝~”

贺天埋首在莫关山的胸前，用舌头卷了一颗乳头嘬得啵啵作响，力道大得像真要吸出奶水来。

“滚……”

莫关山觉得这人真的不要脸，张口就是混账话。

“对了，之前从印度弄来了一个好东西~”

贺天突然想起了什么，笑得莫关山打了个冷战。

又要干什么！

从柜子里取了个画着明艳花纹的扁圆形盒子，贺天献宝似的打开来给莫关山看。

“这是干什么用的？”

味道还挺好闻。

“是好东西，滋养皮肤的~”

贺天把外面写着“催乳蜜”的包装纸撕了，挖了一块就往莫关山的胸上涂。

莫关山被凉凉的软膏刺激得一颤，乳头也挺立起来，正方便了让贺天捏住亵玩，他背靠着贺天，下体被紫红色的肉棒不断贯穿，身子一颤一颤，胸前两团肉颠出迷人的乳浪。

“慢——慢点！”

贺天哪里肯听，两手一握，就把在眼前晃动的两只小奶子捉在掌中，抹开了蜜膏再肆意揉捏成各种形状，被残忍对待的乳肉从指缝里溢出来，疼痛中带着酸麻，性器居然也开始流前列腺液。

莫关山怕伤到肚子里的宝宝，贺天怎么过分地侵犯都不会反抗，只能扯着贺天那两条手臂哑着嗓子哼哼唧唧，予取予求。

贺天不敢操得太过火累着莫关山和肚子里的小家伙，让莫关山又高潮了一次才肯把性器拔出来，全数射在莫关山屁股上。

“宝贝儿，来把这个喝了。”

这时候的莫关山还没从激烈的性事中走出来，神志不清地半张着嘴，乖乖被喂下去一整杯果蔬汁，很快就倚在贺天身上睡了过去。

 

 


End file.
